My Melancholy
by gensolo
Summary: I've always thought I had an interesting life. Now it's all so pointless. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as told from Haruhi's point of view. Possible KyonXHaruhi at the end.
1. Realization

My Melancholy

For your information, I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Realization<span>

"Hurry up, Haruhi. The baseball game's starting."

"I'm coming, Dad." I called from my room. I was changing into an orange shirt. My father loved baseball ever since he played in high school, at least that's what he told me. He hoped that I would inherit that love for it as well. Until now, he has been pretty excited to take me to my first live baseball game.

"Haruhi, I told you to come down already! Your mother's already in the car!"

"I got it. Dad! I'm coming already!" I said as I rushed down the stairs. To be honest, I was only rushing down because my dad told me to. Baseball really isn't my cup of tea. I looked at the wall clock above our television. Five o'clock! Dad said the baseball game starts at 6! What the hell! The stadium's only fifteen minutes away! Leave it to my dad to always do things too early. Oh well. I got into the back seat of the car and my dad drove off. Somewhere at the five-minute point, my dad stopped lecturing me about how it is because of ME that we're going to miss the game. At least since he's done, I can get a chance to think over the answers to my homework.

"We're here!" my dad yelled. His voice was full of enthusiasm. I looked around. I think I know now why he was mad. It took us fifteen minutes to get here, another five to find a damn parking space, and it looks like it's going to take us yet another ten to get tickets.

At around 5:30, we finally entered the stadium. What I saw sure gave me a fright. Everywhere I looked, the was people, people and even more people. So much so that the people on the other side of the stadium looked like small grains of rice.

"Um...Dad?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"How many people are here anyway?"

"Well, this is a major game. I think the maximum seating capacity here is, what, 50,000?"

"I see." The baseball game went on without a hitch. Well, maybe there was one. Or more. Every time my dad's favorite team scored a run or catch a ball, he would jump up and start screaming at the top of his lungs. More than once I had to go back to the concession stand since he made both me and my mom spill our popcorn. Annoying, but to be honest, it felt great to be part of an interesting family. When his team won, he jumped up and started to cheer uncontrolabbly, making spill his drink on my head. Oh, well. On the way out of the stadium, I recieved another fright. In the streets was a huge sea of people. Even as my dad parked the car at our house, this was etched in my mind as if it was chiseled in stone.

"Let's see, where did I put that calculator?" I asked myself as I reaced for the calculator I kept in my school bag. "If I remember what my sensei said, then the population of all the people in Japn is 100 million," I said to myself as I punched in the numbers, "now, dad said that the number of people at the stadium was 50,000."

2000

Two thousand? That means all the people in the stadium was just a small fraction of everyone on Japan! I tried going to sleep that night, but I still couldn't get that out of my mind.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. Usually, I'd be able to dash to the bathroom to wash my face and then downstairs to eat breakfast. This wasn't my usual morning. I got up feeling very sluggish. I dragged my feet everywhere I went. I left the house with a false sense of cheer and started my usual walk to school feeling just as sluggish as when I woke up.

"Haruhi-chan!" I turned to look at the person who called. I recognized her as Miya Oyodo.

"Miya-chan, good morning." I said, trying to put on my best cheerful act.

"Not good for you I see." Rats! She saw right through me! "You're usually so cheerful in the morning. What happened to get you this way?"

"It's nothing, trust me." I said as I walked to my class. Even the teachers could tell something was wrong. Somehow, I managed to convince them otherwise. When I got back home, I didn't even feel like watching my anime. Instead, I just trudged up the stairs to my room where I laid down on the bed and buried my face in my arms. Here I thought I had the most interesting life. Great friends and family, fun classes, everything. Now I wish dad hadn't taken me to that baseball game. Everything I was doing, other people in Japan were doing the exact same thing. Brushing my teeth every night, eating three meals a day, going to school, nothing was unique about that. I'm just the average Japanese girl. I hated that fact. I know there's more for me to look forward to, but what's the point? I thought I was the most interesting person in the world and it revolved around me. Someone out there is having a more interesting life than I am. I wish I was that person. For now, it's all so pointless.

* * *

><p>There you have it, my dear readers. If I get some nice reviews, then I'll continue this story; so if you want to see more, please review!<p> 


	2. Action

My Melancholy

I don't own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Action<p>

Ever since that day, I haven't been as cheery as usual. I thought that my class was the mose interesting in the world. Now, it's just ordinary. The things we were doing were probably being done by every student in Japan.

"Haruhi!"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Breakfast is ready!" On those words, I unenthusiastically trudged downstairs. What's the point? People have breakfast every day. I was kind of hungry, though, so I sat at the table and began eating. I noticed that the bacon was a lighter brown than last time and the yolk of the fried egg was both solid and too salty.

"Mom? Why do you always have to cook by sight?"

"Oh, I'm just a little too busy so I can't waste time with the measuring cup."

I checked the time and bolted up to my room to change. School was starting. I wasn't looking forward to it. Why should I, anyway? It's just ordinary. Still, I walked over to East Junior High. Again, Miya caught up to me to talk.

"Ya know, Haruhi, you've been looking pretty depressed lately. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I don't know. Life seems a little boring to me. It's kind of momotonous if you think about it."

"What are you talking about? Life seems pretty interesting to me." That voice belonged to Kagami Sato. She snuck up on the two of us as we entered the school's main gate.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I just scored a date with the cutest guy in school!" We walked over to our classroom and sat down.

"I'm just feeling lost here. You're not helping at all, Kagami." I told them as I laid my head on my desk.

"You want life to be more interesting?"

"Yes. I don't want to become just a plain old statistic. I want to be a girl that has a lot of excitement in her life."

"Listen, Haruhi, if you want something interesting to happen, like an alien come down or whatever, you need to be patient. I'm sure that in time you'll be able to meet them." Miya said. I was a little comforted by that. However, I don't want to wait for those things to happen. I wanted them to happen now. How am I going to meet aliens if no one contacts them? Maybe espers are walking around in secret as well as time travellers? I can't afford to wait for those things! I have to find them myself! I thought this as I helped my mother cook dinner. I was pretty tired of the same meals tasting different each time. I had no idea I was such a great cook.

The next day at school, it was Day 1 of Mission: Contact. The goal: Make contact with the supernatural. Before I could do anything, I had to do the research, so I headed to the school library. There, I found several books and online articles about ghosts, aliens, and all sorts of weird stuff. After school, I headed to the local graveyard in hopes to find a ghost or something. If I found a vampire, that would be an interesting experience, just so long as the vampire doesn't sparkle. No such luck.

I don't care if I have to search the whole world. I will find something to make my life interesting!

* * *

><p>I tried to make a chapter that explains where Haruhi first got the idea to search for the mysterious and how she started. The next chapter will most likely include some of the things Taniguchi said to Kyon about what Haruhi did in junior high. Please review and let me know if there's something you want me to put in.<p> 


	3. Eccentric

My Melancholy

I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Eccentric<span>

The coast is clear. I've got to finish this before lunch hour was over. I dipped my paintbrush into the paint can. You know what they say on making your own fun? Ever since I talked to Miya a few weeks ago, I made it my mission to contact the supernatural and make my life interesting. So far, no results as of yet. If I keep trying, I'm sure to bag an alien, a time traveler, or even an esper. I even watched some of those American TV shows and movies to try and find ways of getting a hold of them. They didn't help at all. In the movies it was like they were wandering all over the place. If that were true, I would've met one by now.

"There, that should do it." I said as I put down my brush. I looked at where I was standing. A big red star with some text in the middle that says "ALIENS LAND HERE" in white paint. If any aliens see this, they'll be sure to land. When that happens, I'll finally have something interesting!

"Hey, you! What are you doing here on the roof!" Crap. It's a teacher.

"What does it look like? I'm painting a star on it!"

"You're coming with me!"

"Ow! Don't pull so hard on the arm!"

Damn teachers. I'm getting yanked into detention. If I didn't already have good grades to begin with, I would've been suspended or something,

"Are you aware of what you just did?" yelled one teacher.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you trying our patience? You just painted a star on the roof! You have detention on grounds of vandalism of school property!"

"I was just trying to get an alien or something to appear."

"That's not a valid excuse, Haruhi!"

After detention, I walked home. I don't care what happens. I'm going to make my life interesting.

"Haruhi, what were you thinking?" My mother and my father met me at the front door. "The principal called and said you have to serve a week's worth of detention!"

"I wanted aliens to appear." After an hour or so of getting chewed out by my folks, I headed back to my room. After all that, nothing happened to get my life more interesting. Still, it's no reason to stop now.

The next day, I met up with Miya and Kagami.

"Haruhi, we heard what happened. What on earth were you thinking? A stunt like that could get you suspended!" that was Miya.

"I was just tired of waiting around. Nothing's going to happen if I just stay here and wait like you said. I want my life more interesting now!"

"Haruhi, that's just plain crazy." This time it was Kagami.

"Says the girl that checked out all the guys in our grade and got dumped by every one of them."

"Shut up! I broke off those relationships myself!"

"Yeah, right. Then why didn't you come to school last week after your date with that transfer student Jimmy Sugita?"

"Um...h-he-he had to go back to America!"

"Then why do I see him over there talking to his friends?" To be honest Kagami was always a card. I think she is that idiot Taniguchi's cousin or something. I declined to hanging out with them before school started and instead headed into the school. I instantly headed to the classrooms. While class hasn't started yet, I might as well get to work. I checked each class to make sure the coast was clear. Once that was done, I shoved the desks out into the hall. The plan: draw a summoning circle on the classroom floor. Those desks were just getting in my way.

"Let's see if that book on black magic, witchcraft, and alchemy was worth the time reading."

"HARUHI!" I recognized that voice. Yamanaka-sensei: Homeroom teacher for class 1-5. "What are you doing?" After being chewed out by Yamanaka-sensei and being forced to do cleaning duty for three days, I got settled for class. The battles of World War II never sunk in that day. Rather, I was thinking of what my life is like now. It's too boring for me. Before I knew it, it was recess.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I want to try to make this story better, so send in your reviews! This chapter mainly focused on what Taniguchi said Haruhi did, but not about some of the other stuff. I tried to figure out Haruhi's motives for some of the things she did. Next chapter, I'll try to get in her infamous dating during Junior High. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've got a lot of homework to worry about. Anyway, review and enjoy!<p> 


	4. Dating

My Melancholy

I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dating<p>

"Come again?" I asked him.

"Would you go out with me?" he answered.

"What's your name?"

"Jermaine Yamamoto."

"Fine," I said to him unenthusiastically. "What time?"

"How about after school today?"

"Sounds reasonable." I told him. He politely bowed and walked away. Normally, I wasn't interested in meeting guys. However, by the way I'm feeling right now, this guy might seem a little suspicious. To be honest, I was looking forward to it a little. Normally, when a guy first asks a girl out, he would be a little nervous. I didn't sense a bit of nervousness in his voice. Interesting...maybe he could be an alien or an esper that wanted to take me on an adventure with them under the guise of the two of us dating! Maybe that's it!

After school, I waited for Jermaine-kun outside the main gate. When he got here, he said that he got cleanup duty that day. Hmm... maybe he was fighting aliens or something. Maybe that was why he was late. I'll just give him the benefit of the doubt. We set off for a movie theater in Tokyo. Sorry, mom, I just have to find out if this guy is an alien or something. I'll be home later.

"Well, this is the place." He said, pointing to the movie theater in front of us. This is the movie theater I go to all the time! If he is an alien, esper, or time traveler, he sure has very normal tastes. Maybe a little too normal. I saw him buy two tickets for some B-rated American flick with a Japanese translation.

The movie just plain sucked. I'm not gonna say the name of that movie for fear it will contaminate my very soul. The two of us walked out of the theater with scowls on our faces. Hey, buddy. If you're going to buy tickets for a movie, why the hell would you get tickets for the movie with a half-assed plot and very crappy acting? Answer that for me!

Even so, I am still a little suspicious about this guy. I do admit that I might be falling for him, but I will not budge from my mission to contact the paranormal. After the movie, he took me to an American fast food chain that set up shop in Japan. What's with all the 'American' stuff he's showing me right now? It's not like I've never seen this before.

"Okay, what's up with all the 'America' themed places you are taking me to?"

"My folks lived in America. Right now they are in the Air Force stationed at Yokota Air Base here in Japan."

It has been almost a week dating this guy. I have been trying to grill him the way I wanted, but it never gets there. I brought up the Roswell crash. He says he has never heard of it. I ask him about Bigfoot. He doesn't believe in it. I'll break up with him tomorrow. This is going nowhere so I don't see the point in continuing.

It was the next day. The day I am to break up with him. I saw him walking up towards me when I took my usual lap around campus during recess.

"Hey, Suzumiya-san! I've got tickets to the concert tonight!"

"The one with Journey?"

"That's the one! Wanna go?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you take those tickets and SHOVE IT! You are so boring!" Maybe that was a little much. "I only went out with you because I wanted to find out if you weren't normal! Since you had military connections, I hoped you would take me to see the aliens you Americans have at Area 51!" That part was true. I still can't help but feel something towards this guy.

"Well, my folks are only lieutenants..."

"I don't care! Since it seems like you can't make my life interesting, it's over between us. Goodbye!" I yelled as I walked away. Come on, Haruhi. Don't let him see you cry. Why am I still falling for him? Is it because of his charming attitude? There are millions of guys like that. Why can't I forget it? I wanted to date an alien or something. I wanted to uncover the supernatural. Maybe I should apologize to him tomorrow.

The next day, I tried looking everywhere for him. His absence record was spotless. I don't think he would ruin it now. I walked up to Miya in the courtyard of the school.

"Miya-chan! Have you seen Jermaine?"

"Oh, him? He went back to Missouri last night. Yesterday was his last day here."

"What?"

"Yep!" Miya replied to my sudden act of surprise. He just... left like that. After everything I said to him that day. I feel like a jerk. He's gone. Why can't I get over it? This must be what infatuation feels like.

I couldn't concentrate at all in class. All I kept thinking of was the fact that I actually missed Jermaine. Worst part is, we never exchanged numbers. What really bugs me is the fact that he left without telling me that yesterday was his last day. Since we were dating, I should've known that he night have been leaving. The whole week I could only concentrate on him. Nothing from school or my parents sunk in. What is it with me? This feeling is just poisoning my mind. Love? More like a mental illness in my book. I looked outside the window of my house. All those stars were twinkling above me. Maybe this dating thing would be a good thing after all. I just have to interrogate those guys and maybe girls to see if they aren't human. That was my mission.

The next few weeks were just hell for me. It's almost Tanabata. I have been searching all over the place for traces of the supernatural like a werewolf or dark magic or something. I have dated several guys in the school. None of them lasted as long as Jermaine. I just gave him the benefit of the doubt, that's all. The others, well, they were as normal as everything else in the world. Nothing but boring. I shouldn't have even given that idiot Taniguchi a chance. He was an idiot, a pervert, and a boring old human all in one package.

"I have one last option. If this doesn't work, then I'm losing all hope in this quest." I said as I crept to the back of the athletic field.

Line marker...check.

Chalk...check. I've lost hope in my quest already, but there's still a glimmer left for me. If I can get my wish for the supernatural to come true, then I don't have to give up. OPERATION: TANABATA begins tonight!

* * *

><p>Well, my dear readers, you know what's coming next already. Stay tuned for next chapter! Please review this story so I can make it better!<p> 


	5. Fate

My Melancholy

I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Fate<span>

Okay, I've got to get in there, get to work, and get out as fast as I can. Sounds simple enough, right? I placed some pillows under my blanket so that my folks don't realize I'm gone and snuck out the front door. I took a different route to the school to throw potential followers off my trail. Just as I expected, the gates at the school quad was locked. I had to climb the fence like planned.

"Hey!" Okay, maybe not as planned as I thought. I turned around in surprise. It was a guy carrying a sleeping girl. Both of them looked like they belonged in high school.

"What do you want? Pervert? Kidnapper?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question? What exactly are you doing here at night?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trespassing!" I thought about this situation for a second and an idea popped in my head. "Look, I don't know who you are and I really don't care. Just help me out here. If you don't, I'll call the cops." I said as I dropped down to the other side of the gate and opened it for him. It's pretty dark, so I can't get a good look at his face. "Follow me."

I led him to stuff I had hidden away for tonight. I went to get the cart with the chalk and readied myself to push off.

"I can handle that. You get the line marker." he said as he placed the sleeping girl next to the bleachers. I was surprised by the statement. The line marker was on the other side of the shack. I know that where he's standing he shouldn't be able to see it. Didn't matter anyway. I still pushed the cart to the starting position and told him to stand there with the line marker. "Well, now what?"

"You're going to draw lines where I tell you."

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you. I am the supervisor of this project." I told him. I told him where to draw the lines, just like I said I would. True, it may be a little crooked at times and such with some being too long, he did pretty well. To be honest, I didn't expect a highschooler like him to obey me so willingly. After he finished, he sat down a couple of steps down to the right of where I was standing. Maybe this might be a good opportunity.

"So do you believe in aliens?"

"That was pretty random."

"Just answer the question."

"I suppose they do." He really thinks that?

"What about time travelers?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Really?

"And espers?"

"Probably lurking around every corner." I hope they are. I haven't even met one yet.

"What about sliders?"

"Haven't met one of those guys yet." Wait a minute, what is that supposed to mean? From where I'm standing, it sounds like he already met the other three groups!

"Is that a North High uniform?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"John Smith."

"You're an idiot."

"Let's just say that's what I want to be known as for now."

"So who's the girl you were carrying?"

"My older sister. She just has these fits of narcolepsy, so she just falls asleep anywhere and I have to carry her." Sounds legit. "So, what's this thing supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell? It's a message."

"Don't tell me it's for Orihime and Hikoboshi." Wait, how did he know about that? I thought I am the only one who knows my motive here! Maybe...

"Okay, how did you figure that out?"

"Well it is Tanabata. And I remember a friend of mine did the same thing a while ago."

"Oh, does that person go to North High too?" This guy is interesting after all. Looks like my plan wasn't in vain after all. Maybe I should continue my search. After all, this 'John Smith' guy says that they exist as well. "Hmm, North High. I'm done here. Later!" I said to him as I left the school grounds. I just hope he closes the gate after he leaves.

"Hey!" It's that guy again. I turn my head to where that sound came from. "Take care of the John Smith who will shake up the world!" he yelled. What's that supposed to mean? I continue my walk home, knowing that I am going to sleep well tonight. I don't care if I get in a lot of trouble for this. At least I still have the hope of making my life more interesting. Maybe North High might have some interesting stuff for me in three years. You better be ready for me, John Smith, 'cause the next time you see me the world will be more interesting than ever!

* * *

><p>My dear readers, there you have Haruhi's first meeting with John Smith AKA Kyon. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: North High. Be kind and please review!<p> 


	6. North High

My Melancholy

I don't own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: North High<p>

It has been three years since I met John Smith. Nothing has even happened since then. I dated the rest of the guys in school and in the community. None of those dorks was interesting enough to date as long as Jermaine. I still don't know why I am still a little attached to him. It must be because he had the world record for dating the infamous 'Haruhi Suzumiya' the longest. Still, I realized something. I noticed that in the anime I watch, interesting stuff mostly happens in high school, not middle school. After what John Smith told me, North High must be my best bet to encountering the mysterious.

I told my parents that I want to go to North High. My grades are high enough to get into Kouyouen at the bottom of the hill North High was on, but they wondered why I wanted to go to North High. I can't really tell them about what really happened on Tanabata three years ago. I already served three months of detention plus the six-month grounding my parents gave me. I don't want that to happen again. I'm lucky I'm pretty good at lying and acting. Somehow, they were convinced that North high will help me "improve" my behavior as of late.

It was the day freshmen were to start their days at North High. I put on my sailor uniform and my favorite headband. I swear the principal here must have some sort of 'sailor fuku' fetish or something. Oh well. I'll just have to get used to this. My hair was extending to my waist. I have been growing it out ever since my encounter with John Smith. The sky looked pretty clear when I walked out of my house toward the school. Hopefully, that is a sign that this year's going to be interesting. When I reached the school, I changed my shoes and headed up to the classroom.

Who the hell do I have to talk to get out of this? It's that freaking idiot Taniguchi! Why the hell is he in the same class as me again? When the bell rang, everyone scurried to their seats, completely unaware of their futile existence. In reality, we are all insignificant pieces of stardust simply given a consciousness. I don't want to be that.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Okabe-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Shall we start with introductions? Okay start off from the left, state your name and a certain fact about yourself." That was the teacher. Boring. I listened in on the other introductions by the students and none of them seemed out of the ordinary. As I was waiting for my turn, the guy in front of me stood up. I didn't bother to listen, but I listened anyway. To be honest, it sounded pretty familiar. Not that I care, anyway. My turn.

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, from East Junior High." I said as I stood up. "First of all, I want to say that I'm not interested in ordinary people. However, if any of you are aliens, time-travelers, or espers, please come see me. That is all." I stood up for around three seconds after my speech with everyone's eyes on me with shock and confusion before I sat back down with the usual stern look on my face. The next few periods were the same. When breaks came, I took the opportunity to explore the campus to try to find something interesting.

"Hey, about the stuff you said yesterday in your intro," it was the next day, and the person talking to me was the one I was sitting behind.

"What about it?"

"You know, about aliens and stuff."

"Why, are you an alien or something?" I asked him. Please say yes.

"No, but..."

"Then what do you want?" I said as I gave him a very cold stare.

"Uh...nothing." he said and quickly turned away. Idiot. If you didn't want anything, you're wasting my time. The same thing happened with several students, especially one named Ryoko Asakura. I know she wants to be friends and all, but I really am only interested in people that aren't normal. The other students that talked to me questioned me about some random crap, trying to bring me into their senseless circle of friends. I'll have you know that the only way you'll get that out of me is by slow, painful torture and I don't think any of you have the damn guts.

Wait, I'm going off-track here. Over the course of several weeks, I checked out several clubs at school. Each one of them, my membership was very brief. I'm guessing each time, I stayed a maximum of one meeting before I decided to quit and moved on to another club. The sports teams and bands were especially annoying. My athletic ability in those clubs was good enough for them to beg me to stay. Why would I stay if I wasn't having any fun? Maybe if the track team had me racing against a werewolf or a vampire or something. Not the sparkly kind, the classic horror movie kind.

At the same time, I put into action my attention system. From Monday to Sunday, I would change my hairstyle. On Monday, I would leave my hair as is. On Tuesday, I would have one tie-off point like a ponytail or something. Each day, I would add another tie-off point to my hair just so I wouldn't be considered normal. Right now, that's like a curse I'm trying to break. Once you get used to the same thing, everything gets bland. I just want to spice up my life with as much flavor as possible. Sorry, I'm getting off-track here. At the end of the week, I would reset it back. So, if you put it in numbers, Monday would be 0 and Sunday would be 6. No one would figure that out so easily. I even added a color system. You see, on certain days of the week, I would wear something in my hair that's a certain color to correspond with the days of the week.

Guys? Don't really care about them. When we change out for PE, I don't give a damn if guys are still in the room. I don't give a damn if they start staring. Asakura-san kicks them out anyway and everyone starts chewing me out for this.

Even when I tried making things interesting for myself, it still kept getting monotonous. That is, until that guy came to talk to me that one day that changed my life.

"So, do you change your hair every day to ward off alien invaders?" he asked. I turned to him. I think his name was Kyon or something. I kind of wasn't paying attention to when he gave his full name to the class.

"When did you notice?"

"A while ago."

"So I see..." At that point I started to explain some stuff about my system. When I stopped for a second, he said:

"So if you put it into numbers, then Monday would be 0 and Sunday would be 6, right?" he asked. Wow, right in the bulls-eye with that.

"Right."

"I kind of feel like Monday's more like a 1."

"Well I don't think anyone was asking your opinion!" I retaliated. I started to stare at him. I don't know why, but it's just that his face and silhouette seemed very similar, like I was experiencing deja vu or something. "Do I know you from somewhere, like from sometime in the past?"

"Not likely." Odd. This guy looks like John Smith, but at the same time he's not him. Maybe to make sure, I need to jog his memory. Maybe if I cut my hair a little shorter. Maybe then if he's John Smith, he might be able to recognize me. The next day, it looked like he was taken aback by the cut, like he saw a ghostly apparition of a shogun. He tried asking me why, but the only reaseon I gave was "no reason".

Ever since that day, I talked to Kyon before homeroom started. Strange. No one has ever made me talk this much about myself before. He asked me about everything. What I did long ago, the clubs and stuff I checked out, everything. Even going so far as asking me about my love life. My response: All the guys I dated were pathetic and what I really want to do is date an alien or something! Why, you ask? BECAUSE IT'S MORE INTERESTING!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! I have a lot of schoolwork to do and I couldn't get my lazy self to upload this! Anyway, please review so I can make this better!<p> 


	7. SOS

My Melancholy: SOS

**I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: SOS<span>

At some point during school, someone decided that we should do a seat rotation. I picked a number from a cookie tin and I got the seat in the back next to the window. Was it a coincidence? I'm sitting behind Kyon again. Once we got settled, during the break between first and second period, he decided to talk to me again.

"So, I heard you checked out all the clubs at school. Let me know if there are any interesting ones, okay?" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Absolutely none." I said as he started to lean in his chair with his back toward the window. I further explained. "I tried out the Mystery Study Group, but those guys are just detective novel fans. Then I tried the Supernatural Study Group, but those guys were just a bunch of occult freaks. Why can't something interesting happen right now?" I yelled.

"Well that's how humans are, normally. Think about it this way. People are usually content with their lives but those who aren't invent things or discover things that advance human civilization. If they had a vision then they use their genious or whatever to turn imagination into reality. They constructed vehicles to travel in record time because they wanted simpler ways of travel. They established laws so they can keep order in society. They created ideas that outline life so people can become their vision of a "perfect" person. It's as simple as that. As for ordinary humans, we are probably better off living our lives normally."

"Shut up." I told him. I couldn't take that kind of talk. However, during the class period, I started to reflect over what he said. Then, it came to me! I grabbed his the back of his collar and slammed the back of his head into the edge of my desk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, standing up.

"I've got an idea!"

"About what?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it before! If it doesn't exist, I should just make it myself!"

"Make what yourself?"

"Make a club!" I exclaimed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I hear you, but you need to calm down. We are in the middle of class." He said. During the break, I grabbed him by the tie and dragged him to the stairs near the roof. I told him my plan and ran off, telling him to prepare the paperwork while I find a room and members. When I ran off, I tried looking for a clubroom. In one class, I noticed a beautiful redhead. I've gotta remember that face. She would make the perfect mascot. Soon, I found myself in what the guides called the old building for the cultural department. I walked down the hall upstairs when I saw a sign that caught my eye that read "Literary Club" I knocked, wanting to be polite.

"Come in." A quiet monotone voice said before I opened the door. The room was practically empty except for a single girl with short hair reading a large hardcover science fiction novel. Come to think of it, it looks like a perfect place to set up a base of operations for this new club. All it needs is a little stuff here and there and it'll be perfect.

"Is it okay if I use this room for a new club?" I asked her. Well, I wouldn't call it asking. It was mostly demanding.

"Yes." She replied, almost immediately. Doesn't you need time to think about it?

"That will not be necessary."

"Perfect! Thanks…"

"Yuki Nagato." She said without looking up once for her book. It looks like she doesn't care what I do so long as she has a place to read. Hmm…

"Hey, Yuki, do you want to join the club I'm setting up?" I asked her energetically. Her reply was the same. It's like she didn't need to think. Yes! Now we've got another member and she seems like a strange one!

At lunchtime, I dragged Kyon over to the new clubroom and showed it off to him. Weird part is that Yuki was still there in the same spot like she never moved at all. Kyon even tried to put up a protest by asking Yuki questions about whether or not we can use the room or not. Too bad for him since she was perfectly cool with it.

Lets see. Rules say that a club needs five members to be officially recognized. That means we need two more members. I've already got some good leads on people I can kidnap—I mean, ask to join. I'll try those out after school. If Kyon doesn't show up after school, then it's the death penalty!

"I'll meet you there!" I yelled to him as I dashed out of the classroom after the final bell. I had to find that girl I saw earlier in a juniors classroom. Maybe I should check the classroom I saw her in. No luck at all. I went looking around and started peeking in various classes as I went by. Around the art building, I found her near the stairs. She isn't bad looking either. Just what I pictured. A perfect mascot. From what I heard her green-haired friend called her, I think her name is Mikuru Asahina.

"Hey!" I shouted to her. "Come with me for a minute!"

"U-uh, s-s-sorry, but I'm a little busy right now. I have to go." She said, turning away from me. She started walking a little faster. Looks like I've got a runner. I'm not gonna let her out of my sight! I started picking up my pace and ran after her and then she started running. This is going to be fun.

Man, for a junior, I never expected her to be _this_ cowardly. Right now, I'm dragging the girl by her hand toward the literary clubroom. She's squirming and whining. She's so cute while she's doing that. After a while, we reached the clubroom.

"Sorry I'm late. It took me forever to catch her!" I called as I dragged Mikuru into the room. As expected, Yuki and Kyon was there waiting.

"W-w-where is this place? W-w-why did you bring me here? W-w-who are you people anyway?" she asked, clearly frightened. Wow, this girl is getting cuter by the minute. I turned around to lock the door and she started to whimper.

"I'd like you all to meet Mikuru Asahina!" I said, grabbing her around the shoulder. Kyon had a stupid look on his face as usual.

"Where did you kidnap her from?" he asked me in a deadpan voice. Watch how you say that!

"I found her daydreaming in a Juniors classroom. I made it a point to walk the entire length to the school to find her and bring her here."

"And why did you bring her here?"

"Moe! In stories with strange things going on, it's essential to have one moe character, someone in a maid outfit, some glasses, stuff like that." I explained as I held up some magazines to show him. "And that's not the best part!" I aid as I walked behind her and groped her breasts. She let out a super-cute scream. "She may be small, but her breasts are bigger than mine! Just look at these things! They're huge!" Kyon pulled me away from her. Can this guy be more dense? "Mikuru-chan, what clubs are you in?"

"T-T-The calligraphy club…"

"Quit that one. It'll just get in the way here."

"Hold on," Kyon interrupted, "Asahina-san, are you okay with this?" She looked around the room. Can she be any cuter? I'm melting here! After hearing her confirmation, I sunk deep into thought. It clicked.

"I've got it! The name of this club will be the SOS Brigade!" I shouted out. The "SOS" is an acronym, Kyon. Use your brain, if you even have one! Now, all we need is another club member. Maybe I should try to get my hands on a mysterious transfer student. Maybe I should rephrase that, 'cause now I sound like a pervert.

It was I think a day or so after Mikuru joined us. I was sitting cross-legged on a table facing the window. "We should have a computer in here!"

"A what?" Kyon asked in disbelief.

"A computer! We're in the digital age and we don't even have a computer! I can't forgive them!"

"And who is it you can't forgive?"

"Let's go get one!" I said as I dragged Kyon, Mikuru, and a camera. This plan is absolutely perfect!

(**A/N: For the sake of time, I'm just going to skip the blackmail part**)

I walked to school with a newfound stride in my step. My special package came in the mail today. It's time for the SOS Brigade to get its new rep as the most awesome club at this school! Before heading off to class, I stuffed the special surprise in my locker. After we're through, we're going to have a ton of requests to investigate mysterious happenings!

It was after school. I ditched last period so I can get the stuff ready. School security is a bit lazy, so I decided to help myself to the school's copy machines. 50 copies! By the time I was done, school was over, so I headed toward SOS Brigade HQ and, in my usual fashion, made a grand entrance.

"!" I called out to them. Mikuru-chan and Kyon were playing Othello while Yuki was reading in that same corner of the room. It's like she never even got up to go to class. "Take a look at this!" I handed him a copy I made. "We're going to hand out these flyers wearing this."

"Where?" Kyon asked me.

"At the main gate." Well _DUH!_ Where else? Next to the bathrooms? Use your brain, Kyon. If you even have one.

"And what are we wearing?"

I glared at him. "You're not wearing anything. I brought this!" I bent down and slipped on a pair of bunny ears. "A bunny girl costume!" In my excitement, I grabbed Mikuru and started to strip her. Kyon ran out the door as soon as I started. Yuki just sat there reading like nothing's happening. I guess that's what's strange about her.

I can't believe this! Mikuru's so cute I want to have her as my pet…especially since she's struggling like this. After slipping the bunny girl outfits on both of us, I opened the door. As Kyon walked in, I saw him stare at us like an idiot. Guys are all the same…

I stomped into the clubroom straight from detention. Stupid teachers, always butting in! if I was God, I'd smite them with a thunderbolt! Kyon rushed out of the room as soon as I threw my bunny ears on the table in disgust. Seeing Mikuru leave and hand Kyon's blazer back made me feel more disappointed. I don't know what she said to him, but after Yuki left, I decided to stay and think. Will this work at all? I hope so. But either way, I had some fun. Picking up my bag, I looked back at the room. Just one more member and we'll be an official club! And I know just the kind of person to recruit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a super late update and offbeat ending…trying to cope with a suicidal melancholy is tough, isn't it? No, really. I'm being serious here. Now, all depressing stuff aside, I might find it hard to keep updating this story. I tell you, high school is a lot tougher in the later years. Anyway, please review!<strong>


	8. Transfer

My Melancholy

Transfer

Walking to school that day, it gave me time to think about how to make the SOS brigade better. Last night, I was channel surfing to find something good to watch. When I stopped on one channel, I saw a drama where a student mysteriouly transfered into the main character's school. That transfer student happened to be the catalyst that dragged the main character into an amazing adventure! Maybe if a transfer student is mysterious enough, I'll get to go on an intrepid adventure to a new world! Maybe I'm really the chosen one to save the world? I can't wait!

The clubroom was disappointing for me. Usually when I walk in, Mikuru-chan would be sitting there already. Looking up from the computer, I asked where she was. I hope she will come back soon. That idiot Kyon...I ought to punish him...I don't know why, but I feel like he's not so enthusiastic about finding strange stuff as I am...

And, Kyon, for your information, I'm not the same size as Mikuru-chan so I can't put on the outfit I brought for her. As for Yuki? well se seems pretty busy so I'm not going to make her wear it. Speaking of whom...she's just a quiet bookworm with glasses and short hair...come to think of it, I was only focused on Mikuru being moe this whole time. Yuki looks so cute! Just letting her sit there and read should please the fanbase...

Not a single email over all that publicity. Three spam mails. That's it. Argh! I was hoping someone would have some sort of mind-blowing phenomenon for us! I went home early that day.

I can't believe it. I still found nothing. Maybe...Kyon was right...maybe it would be nice to settle down and live normally...

_Take care of the John Smith who will shake up the world!_

That voice...I remember what that high schooler said to me...I don't know for sure, but is Kyon, that lazy bastard that just sits around all the time groaning, John Smith, that crazy interesting high schooler I met? Is he hiding something from me? Nah, that's impossible. Someone that boring and lazy doesn't have the cojones to trespass...

Anyway, walking to school, I heard some girls talking to each other.

"So, did you hear about that new transfer student, Aya?"

"Yeah, I did, Minori. I hope he's cute and in my class…"

Transfer student, huh? I felt a smirk spread across my face as I headed to homeroom. Finally. About time, huh?

"What's with the smile, Haruhi? Did something like an esper show up?" Kyon was in the seat in front of me as usual. I just can't hold it in.

"He's finally here! A new transfer student! I'm going to check it out!" I rushed out of the door faster than a Banzai squadron getting killed. Locating the transfer student shouldn't be too hard. I just have to be on the lookout for someone I haven't seen before. Kind of like that guy over there with the brown hair and mysterious smile…

I think that's the target. He's even got a member of the student welcoming committee showing him around. First thing at lunch is to access class 1-9 and nab this guy. Easy. Too easy. Does it matter? Nope! The SOS Brigade has their mysterious transfer student!

"Excuse me, but may I ask your name?" he asked while we walked to the clubroom.

"It's Haruhi Suzumiya." At those words, a sense of shock spread across his face until his smile reappeared. "You?"

"I'm Itsuki Koizumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Opening the door to a dramatic intro, I introduced the new transfer student to the rest of the Brigade. Mikuru's so cute! She fell over when she stood up! I was right to pick her for this club.

"All right! We now have five members, which means we're an official club!"

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of club is this?" Koizumi asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Our goal is to find aliens, time travelers, and espers and hang out with them!" I exclaimed to them. All right, let's fight as a club to make ourselves known!

The next morning, I brought another bag for Mikuru. This time, it's a maid costume. I admit it, I was watching an anime where maids turn into magical girls last night and I can't help but think that if I manage to replicate something like that, something might happen. Even if it doesn't, at least the club mascot gets to cosplay. I kinda wanted to have a maid...

"Sorry..." It was Kyon. I guess I should lock the door. At least he has the sense to rush out before he sees anything, which is good. Once I allowed him in, we started Mikuru's photo shoot. Koizumi came in as well, but he didn't want to help at all. Kyon was no better. He kept trying to pry me off our token moe just because I wanted her to show some cleavage to the camera. Oh well. We have a lot of pictures anyway. Sitting at the desk with the computer, I looked to the club members.

"Here's our plan: meet at the train station 9:00 on Saturday. From there, we'll split up and search the area for mysterious findings. If you're late, you'll get the death penalty. Got it?"

Perfect. Hopefully I'll be able to find something interesting.

About those pictures, I really wanted to put them on the Brigade's website. I know that those pervert guys want some eye candy so why not get some publicity with them? As long as our contact info is available to report mysteries, the only bad publicity is none at all. It's how we got so well-known around the school thanks to the bunny girls handing out flyers. Kyon, however, hardly agreed. Once he found out Mikuru's pics are on the net, he explained to me all the ethics and morals I've got to be violating with this and I allowed him to take it down just to shut him up. Although, knowing guys like him, I'm betting he's putting it into a secret folder so he can ogle all day.

More importantly, I can't get this out of my mind. Kyon...are you John Smith?


End file.
